La Chasse Au Secret
by WeNeedUnicorns
Summary: "J'ai entendu dire que des garçons ont couché ensemble, a vrai dire je sais qui. Maintenant à vous de le découvrir, j'ai hate de voir comment vous découvrirez l'identitée secrète de ce garçon. Un indice ? Non je ne suis pas si gentille. XoXo Gossip Girl" Ou comment les adolescents de l'Upper East Side cherche à découvrir le plus gros secret de leurs amis.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors je me lance dans cette fanfic sous forme de Drabble de 500 mots pour chaques chapitres. Les prochains chapitres seront dédié à chaque personnage de la série et sa manière d'investigation. j'espère que vous aimerez.  
Alors Enjoy !

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ce sentiment, cette impression de ne pas vivre la bonne vie, de ne pas appartenir au monde qui vous entoure moi je connais cette sensation qui vous dévore de l'intérieur je la connais depuis toujours. Je n'ai jamais voulu de ma vie, bien sûr je ne me plains pas, j'aurais pu être malade ou pauvre, vivre dans un pays en guerre mais l'Upper East Side n'est pas fait pour moi. Dans mon monde, les amis sont des gens qui ne vous voient qu'à travers les comptes en banques de vos parents, la qualité de votre appartement reflète la personne que vous êtes. Moi je suis riche, j'ai un bel appartement et en plus de ça j'ai apparemment une belle gueule. J'ai eu des copines, j'en ai eu des tas. Après une relation désastreuse je ne me suis contenté que de relations sans lendemain c'était ainsi un moyen de prendre mon pied sans contrainte, mais bien sûr n'allez pas croire que je me comporte comme un gougeât, non je respecte chacune de mes copines car chaque fille mérite le respect. Je m'amuse bien avec les filles certaines sont sympas et drôle mais maintenant je préfère les garçons j'ai envie de m'amuser avec eux, c'est tellement mieux. Le premier garçon avec qui j'ai couché était mon meilleur ami, j'étais seul, il était seul, il était ivre j'étais sobre, je m'en rappelle, lui non. Puis j'ai couché avec le frère d'une de mes amies, il était vraiment mignon mais ça n'a pas duré, il voulait du sérieux. Puis j'ai rencontré un autre frère d'une autre amie, qui était sortie avec la sœur de l'autre mec avec qui j'ai couché, vous ne me suivez plus ? Ce n'est pas grave. Mais vous voyait ce dernier mec avec qui j'ai couché, je ne peux pas l'oublier, il est tout ce que je suis, il est comme moi mais en mieux. Il est mignon, il a un sourire qui me fait craquer, il a des jolies fesses et il veut quitter ce monde qui nous étouffe. Je crois que je tombe amoureux, et merde ça me fait bander de penser à ça. Bon, journal j'y vais, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui.

Alors les amis cet extrait de journal intime vous a plu ? Moi j'ai adoré. Je remercie un de mes amis qui a trouvé cette perler, oh mais c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! Et je sais à qui ça appartient. La chasse est ouverte mes amis, et la meilleur arme pour gagner n'est rien d'autre que la vérité nue. La première personne qui trouvera le nom de ce mystérieux inconnu et qui peut me prouver que tout est vrai gagnera une immunité contre toute rumeur lancée sur le site. Et oui les amis, vous voyez que je suis gentille, je suis toujours là pour vous aider ! Alors sortez vos jumelles et vos appareils photos les amis : la chasse au secret est ouverte.  
XoXo Gossip Girl

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ? Vous avez une idée de l'identitée de ce mystérieux Don Juan gay de l'Upper East Side, si oui j'aimerais bien la savoir !  
Bisous bisous, n'oubliez pas ma review ;)


	2. 2 : Jenny Humphrey

**Note de l'auteur :** Bravo à la théorie d'Alounet c'était presque ça. Maintenant cette première investigation vient de jenny et elle nous est racontée par Gossip Girl, les prochains chapitre se feront au présent Gossip Girl n'aura que le mot de la fin.

** Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

« Je sais qui c'est » s'était exclamé intérieurement Jenny, prétextant un devoir à faire pour rentrer chez elle et mener l'enquête. Elle avait besoin de gagner, cette immunité serait l'arme ultime pour anéantir Blair Waldorf. « C'est Nate » avait-elle pensé, alors arrivé chez elle cette jolie blonde avait subtilisé le téléphone de son frère et envoyé un message à Nate lui disant de venir pour une urgence. Lorsque Nate arriva il trouva cette dernière en sous vêtement, elle s'approcha de lui, se frotta sensuellement contre son corps, puis porta la main à son entre jambe. « Et merde ! » s'exclama Jenny se rendant compte qu'il bandait, ce n'était pas lui le mystérieux gay. Sans donner d'explications à ce pauvre Nate elle le mit dehors et alla se rhabiller pour sortir et mener l'enquête. Comme dans toute guerre il fallait des alliés pour gagner et elle décida d'en trouver un en la personne d'Erik. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'appartement de la famille Van Der Woodsen, elle entendit des cris, non pas de douleur mais de jouissance, d'une voix familière mais inconnue, son ami déboula alors dans le salon à moitié dévêtu, prétextant qu'il faisait de la gym. Je sais que ça peut paraitre idiot mais cette pauvre petite Jenny l'a cru, qu'est-ce qu'on ne croirait pas par amitié, c'en est ridicule. Erik confia alors à son amie qu'il ne savait rien sur ce Gay inconnu, à part Eliott il n'en connaissait pas vraiment d'autres dans l'Upper East Side, à son grand regret. Cette dernière rentra alors chez elle abandonnant cette chasse au secret, se disant que tout n'était qu'un mensonge inventé par moi-même pour torturer mes adolescents préférés. Elle se fit donc un chocolat chaud et se lança dans l'exploration de mon blog, je vous ai toujours dit que la petite Jenny ferait de grandes choses. Après des heures et des heures de recherche sur tous les scoop que j'ai découvert ainsi que quelques recherches sur l'homosexualité, elle était toujours persuadé que Nate était ce mystérieux inconnu à la vie débridée mais c'est alors que Dan est rentré chez eux et s'est tapé contre un meuble. Le cri qu'il poussa alors fut une révélation pour Jenny, il était à l'appartement des Van Der Woodsen c'était lui qui devait hurler de plaisir. Mais cela lui paraissait impossible Serena avait rendez-vous chez son esthéticienne ce soir-là, comme tous les autres jeudi. Alors soit Serena avait changé de rendez-vous, soit Erik faisait une sorte de gymnastique avec son frère. Elle m'a alors envoyé le récit de sa journée que je vous ai résumé ici.

Pour la petite Jenny c'est donc D son frère le mystérieux inconnu, elle n'a pas hésité à le sacrifier pour gagner sa guerre contre Blair. On ne fait pas d'omelettes sans casser d'œufs pas vrais ? En tout cas ce n'est pas ça ma chère Jenny, tu es éliminée. C'était une belle tentative mais c'est raté, je compte sur les autres maintenant, bonne chance !  
XoXo Gossip Girl.

* * *

Alors maintenant plus d'idées ? je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose à part brouiller les cartes ! :) Une review ? :)


	3. 3 : Blair Waldorf

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors c'est reparti pour cette enquête tordue ! Merci à Alounet qui m'encourage à poursuivre ! Alors tout de suite un chapitre mettant en scène la Queen B elle même !  
** Enjoy :D**

* * *

- Je n'en reviens pas que Jenny ait prit tant d'avance ! s'exclama Blair lisant le résumé qu'avait fait la bloggeuse anonyme. Mais bon elle est éliminée, à moi la victoire !

La jeune Waldorf se leva alors accompagnée de Katy et Isabel et elles se rendirent au centre de beauté où toutes les filles riches et belles allaient, afin de découvrir si c'était Serena qui couchait avec Dan la veille. Elles pénétrèrent ensemble dans le bâtiment et se rendirent vers l'accueil d'un pas, Blair toujours en avant des autres.

- Bonjour, je voudrais un renseignement, expliqua-t-elle calmement la jeune fille.

- Si c'est pour savoir si oui ou non Serena Van Der Woodsen était là hier la réponse est secrète, lança la secrétaire sans même regarder les ados.

- Depuis quand un salon de beauté parle de secret médical ? demanda Katy a Isabel de manière ironique.  
- Depuis que Serena est passée par là ! s'était exclamé cette dernière.

- Les filles je vous rappelle que S est ma meilleure amie ! leur lança Blair coupant leur discussion. Et vous, je suis Blair Waldorf une de vos meilleures cliente, vous pourriez faire un effort, ordonna la jeune femme à la secrétaire.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous jeune fille, veuillez partir maintenant ou j'appelle la sécurité.

- Alors tant qu'on est là je vais en profiter pour faire la totale ! s'exclama Isabel faisant un clin d'œil à Blair.

- Vous avez de la chance on a de la place, lança froidement la standardiste en l'escortant.

Blair attendit que toutes les deux disparaissent pour se jeter sur l'ordinateur et tout en vérifiant que personne n'arrivait elle ouvra le programme de planification des rendez-vous. Soudainement une autre secrétaire arriva, et surprit la jeune femme dans sa mission d'espionnage.  
- Vous faites quoi jeune fille ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Rien, j'ai fini ! lança Blair s'échappant avec Katy.

- Alors tu as réussi ? lui demanda cette dernière alors qu'elle marchait sur le trottoir.

- Oui ! Mais je suis désolé, si loyale que tu sois je ne peux me permettre de te donner cette information, lança la Queen Bee.

- Oh ! s'exclama son amie qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de réflexion.

Blair monta alors dans sa limousine qui l'attendait quelques pas plus loin et rentra chez elle, tout en téléphonant à Dorotha pour qu'elle lui achète des macarons.

- Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? lui demanda la bonne à son arrivée. Car les macarons sont pour les cas d'urgence.

- Non ça ne va pas ! Serena n'était pas à l'institut hier ! Mais qui sont ces gays ? demanda la jeune princesse.

- Oh je ne sais pas ! s'exclama Dorotha… J'ai peut-être une idée !

« Alors les amis toujours pas de découvertes ? Je vais commencer à m'ennuyer, vraiment et qui sait l'ennuie pourrait me rendre méchante. Un indice ? Il porte le nom d'une fleur, Bonne chasse !

XoXo Gossip Girl »

* * *

Alors des idées sur l'identité secrète du mystérieux gay ? Un lemon en guise de révélation sur son identité ça vous plairait ? Laissez moi une review ^^


	4. 4 : Dan Humphrey

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre 4 publié rapidement :) Pour ce chapitre j'ai voulu parler de la elation Dan/Jenny que j'adore :)  
** Enjoy :)**

* * *

- Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'aies fait ça Jenny ! s'exclama Dan pour la troisième fois.  
- Je suis désolée Dan ! Mais je dois trouver qui est ce mystérieux garçon ! Tu ne sais pas ce que représente une immunité contre Gossip Girl ! se plaignit la blonde.

- Moi aussi je fais partit de ce monde, je sais ce que c'est ! S'était exclamé le plus vieux. Je préférais l'ancienne Jenny !  
- J'ai changé Dan, et toi aussi !

- Je sais et c'est ça qui me trouble, bon tu veux faire équipe avec moi pour trouver ce mystérieux garçon ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! s'exclama sa sœur.  
A vrai dire cela ne gênait pas Dan que sa sœur ait pu croire qu'il était gay, au contraire ça l'amusait, ce qui le gênait c'était qu'elle en ait parlé aux autres avant de voir avec lui. Il prit donc une feuille de papier et son ordinateur, s'installa à côté de sa sœur et tous les deux se mirent à comploter.

- Alors qui tu penses pourrait boire à en oublier une nuit ? demanda Jenny a son frère.

- Beaucoup de garçon de St Jude ! s'exclama-t-il.  
Soudainement un souvenir lui vint en tête c'était une soirée entre garçons il y avait lui, Chuck, Nate, Erik, Jonathan Carter et Tripp. Les garçons avaient fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure enchainant les boissons et les pétards si bien que le lendemain une bonne partie des évènements de la veille restés un véritable mystère pour les garçons. Dan savant que ce souvenir était essentiel pour leur enquête alors il en fit part à sa sœur qui fit une liste avec les noms des garçons, ils étaient tous des suspects vu que l'inconnu et son premier amant pouvait être dans cette liste.

- Tu dois demander aux autres ce dont ils se souviennent ! insista Jenny.

- Bon d'accord, je commence par Nate au moins tu pourras t'excuser, expliqua le grand frère.  
Il appuya sur le nom de Nate et lorsqu'il décrocha Jenny s'excusa puis Dan lui demanda ce dont il se souvenait.  
- A part m'être réveillé dans une baignoire pas grand-chose ! plaisanta son ami à l'autre bout du fil.  
Après avoir appelé tous les invités ce genre de souvenirs étaient les plus récurrents pas un seul n'avait d'autres souvenir, jusqu'à Carter. En effet ce dernier se rappelait d'un baiser, quelqu'un l'avait embrassé pendant la nuit mais comme il le précisa ça pouvait être n'importe quelle fille présente dans l'appartement de Chuck.

- Ca n'avance pas vraiment, souligna la blonde.

- Je sais, répliqua Dan troublé. En effet, il avait aussi eu l'impression de se faire embrasser cette nuit-là.

« Alors je vois que personne n'avance même avec mon indice, quel dommage. J'espère que cette histoire va avancer en tout cas moi ça m'amuse de voir que vous êtes très fort pour cacher la vérité mais pas assez honnête pour la découvrir.

XoXo Gossip Girl »

* * *

Alors vous pensez quoi de cette enquête ? Qui est le détenteur de ce gros secret ?


	5. 5: Serena Van Der Woodsen

**Note de l'auteur :** Dans ce chapitre j'ai voulu mettre en avant la belle mais compliqué relation entre B et S, pour ce qui est du baiser déjà partagé c'est dans les livres, j'espère que vous apprécierez :D

Vous auriez beau croire que la vie est plus facile quand on s'appelle Serena Van Der Woodsen mais non ma vie n'est pas plus facile. Bien sûr les gens m'apprécient beaucoup et me trouvent belle mais j'ai une tendance à attirer les scandales. Il y a quelques jour une enquête a été ouverte par Gossip Girl pour savoir qui était le Gay mystère et j'ai dû couvrir min ancien petit copain Dan. Non ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il était lorsque Jenny l'a entendu et qu'elle a balancé sur Gossip Girl que c'était lui l'inconnu j'ai voulu le protéger lui et la personne avec qui il était donc j'ai payé l'institut pour qu'il fasse croire que j'y étais. Je ne sais pas qui c'était qui était avec Dan peut être Erik ou Chuck et à vrai dire je ne veux pas y penser ce serait trop bizarre.

- Serena ! m'appela Blair depuis sa limousine. Viens !

Je me dirige vers sa limousine et monte dedans, je suis sûr qu'elle va m'interroger sur ce que je sais et où j'étais l'autre soir.

- Alors S, quoi de neuf ? me demande-t-elle hypocritement.

- Je ne sais rien de toute l'histoire B, ne perds pas ton temps !  
- Bon ok si tu ne sais rien, on fait équipe ?

- Si tu veux !  
Pourquoi ai-je accepté ? J'aime beaucoup Blair c'est ma meilleur amie depuis toujours même si nous avons vécu des moments tendus mais je sais qu'elle va me harceler jusqu'à savoir ce que je sais.

- Bon je suis sûr que tu as des infos, que faisait Dan chez toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je me contente de le couvrir !  
- Tu crois que lui et Eric ? me demande-t-elle avec de gros yeux.  
- N'oublie pas que Chuck vit avec moi aussi !

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de Chuck !  
Soudainement B m'attrape l'épaule et me montre Chuck qui marche sur le trottoir devant l'Empire. Elle l'appelle, il monte dans la voiture avec nous. Blair lui demande ce qu'il sait et il propose un marché :

- Je vous dit tout si vous vous roulez une pelle !

- Tu es toujours le même porc ! s'exclame B.

- Remarques on l'a déjà fait ! Dis-je à B en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je m'approche alors dangereusement de mon amie et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes qui ont toujours le même goût vanillé. Nos langues entrent en contact et se dispute le pouvoir, je la laisse gagner.  
- Alors Chuck, maintenant parles.

- Waouh ! C'était sexy ! Bon et bien l'année dernière on a fait une soirée où on a pas mal bu et oublié la soirée. Pendant la nuit j'ai entendu Dan qui parlait à un mec, je crois qu'ils s'embrassaient, nous confie-t-il.

Je regarde Blair et je lui fais un clin d'œil, nous sommes une équipe gagnante.  
« Bravo vous vous rapprochez les enfants !  
XoXo Gossip Girl »

* * *

Dan semble de plus en plus coupable, n'est-ce pas ?


	6. 6 : Dorotha

**Note de l'auteur :** Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette chasse au secret ! Dans le prochain la grande révélation aura lieu !

* * *

La vie de domestique n'est pas toujours facile et ça Dorotha le savait bien, mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait changé de travail. Elle avait pratiquement élevée Blair qui était comme sa fille et en plus le monde glamour de l'Upper East Side lui plaisait bien. Ce qui lui plaisait avant tout étaient les ragots, et comme vous vous en doutez déjà Gossip Girl était sa lecture préférée. Ainsi lorsqu'elle avait lu cette annonce pour la chasse au secret elle avait décidé de découvrir la vérité afin de permettre à Blair de gagner une immunité médiatique.

- Mademoiselle Blair ! L'appela –t-elle du bas de l'escalier.

- Oui Dorotha ?

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé un indice sur le mystérieux inconnu ! s'exclama la bonne, fière d'elle.

- Dis-moi tout Dorotha ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Et bien il serait possible qu'un des frères d'une amie soit votre frère, Aaron !

- Demi-frère ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais pourquoi tu penses ça ?

- Quand il était venu vivre ici quelques jours, j'ai retrouvé plusieurs boites de préservatifs usagés dans sa chambre et la seule personne avec qui je l'ai vu parler avant c'était monsieur Chuck !

- Mais oui ! Tout prend sens maintenant ! Merci Dorotha !  
- Mais de rien mademoiselle !

Dorotha conte d'elle, retourna à ses occupations personnelles mais au moment où elle commença a nettoyer les vitres il lui sembla apercevoir deux garçons s'embrasser sur le trottoir. Ils étaient trop loin pour qu'elle ne voit bien qui c'était mais elle appela Blair qui accourut.

- Je suis presque sûre que c'est le frère de mademoiselle Van Der Woodsen ! s'exclama la bonne.

- J'en suis sûre moi aussi ! ajouta Blair. Tu es prête à mener l'enquête Dorotha ?

- Je suis toujours prête mademoiselle !

Blair et Dorotha enfilèrent alors leurs vestes et partirent à la chasse aux informations. Là où elles se rendirent en premier fut l'hôtel où les garçons avaient fait leur fête. Sur une idée de Dorotha, Blair soudoya l'un des gardiens afin de voir la vidéo de surveillance de l'hôtel cette nuit-là. Puis alors que tout se passait normalement entre les allés et venus de personnes fortunés, un couple attira son attention. C'était deux garçons, ils étaient seuls et de dos. Ils se tenaient par la main et s'arrêtèrent contre un mur pour s'embrasser. La main de l'un des deux glissa dans le pantalon de l'autre qui se mit à rire en approfondissant le baiser. Puis ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et continuèrent leur manège faisant toujours dos à la caméra, puis soudain un des deux dit à l'autre qu'il avait perdu quelque chose lorsque ils s'étaient embrassé. Blair attendit la fin de la vidéo, puis appela Serena pour tout lui raconter. Mais lorsque les filles sortirent du bâtiment elles croisèrent un couple étrange qui fut vite masqué par la population. Elles tenaient trois indices.

« Aperçut, B et sa bonne à deux doigt de trouver la vérité  
XoXo Gossi Girl »

* * *

B et Dorotha se rapprochent du secret ! Seront elles celles à en faire la révélaation dans le prochain chapitre ? Moi je sais, mais en attendant je veux avoir vos théories ! XoXo


	7. 7 : Gossip Girl

Note de l'auteur : Le dernier chapitre est arrivé, la vérité va tomber, je ne vous embete pas plus avec une note d'auteur super longue :)  
Enjoy ! :D

* * *

« Salut les amis, c'est moi Gossip Girl. Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais vous laisser gagner une immunité médiatique sur mon site ? Vous plaisantez j'espère, depuis quand moi, Gossip Girl, je ne profiterais pas des rumeurs pour pourrir votre petite vie si parfaite ? En réalité je voulais juste vous voir vous détruire les uns après les autres mais c'est raté, quel dommage. En ce qui concerne l'identité de ce mystérieux gay, il est plus proche que vous ne le pensez. Il faut croire que Miss Waldorf est comme sa mère, tellement désespéré qu'elle en épouserait un gay. J'en ai dit largement assez.

XoXo Gossip Girl »

Le groupe d'amis de Blair était réunis dans les escaliers de leur école privée, si bien que lorsqu'ils achevèrent à voix haute la lecture du message la jeune fille s'écria en pointant son ex petit ami du doigt :

- Nathaniel Archibald ! Tu nous dois des explications !  
- Je ne peux pas ! s'exclama ce dernier.

- Je me disais bien que tu étais réticent à coucher avec moi ! Maintenant tu arrêtes les mensonges et tu craches le morceau Archibald ! lui lança la brune le fixant dans les yeux.

- Je protège le secret de quelqu'un en vous mentant, je ne peux pas !

- Tu sais très bien que vaut mieux nous en parler ou Gossip Girl s'en chargera et ça sera pire !

- La personne qu'il protège c'est moi ! s'exclama Dan se levant pour aller rejoindre Nate.

- Et moi, ajouta Eric qui partit les rejoindre.  
- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir ! s'exclama Serena perdue.

- Je suis désolé Serena. J'aime quelqu'un d'autre, expliqua Dan avant de prendre la main d'Eric.

- Oh mon dieu vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Jenny, perdue.

- Oui c'est pour ça qu'il a rompu avec Serena, je suis désolé Serena, expliqua Eric.

- Quelqu'un va devoir m'expliquer quelle est cette maladie qui touche les Van Der Woodsen, comment vous faites pour aimer ce gars de Brooklyn ? En tout cas ne me contaminez pas ! s'exclama Blair égale à elle-même.

Soudainement tous les regards se tournèrent vers Serena qui était resté muette depuis cette annonce, puis elle sourit et se jeta sur le nouveau couple les enlaçant.

- Oh mais c'est génial ! Je veux dire bizarre mais génial ! Mon meilleur ami est gay donc je n le saoulerait jamais et il sort avec mon frère ! Oh c'est trop bien ! s'écriait la blonde sautillant sur place.

- On ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu le prennes si bien, lui dit Eric.

- Vous plaisantez je suis trop contente ! s'exclama une nouvelle fois la blonde.

- T'es vraiment qu'un abruti Dan ! s'exclama Jenny qui faisait face au couple. Pourquoi tu m'as menti ? Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu sortais avec mon meilleur ami ?

- Je suis désolé Jenny, mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire, répondit le brun gêné.

- T'es vraiment con des fois toi ! s'exclama sa sœur avant de se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami et de le féliciter.

Face à autant de bonnes réactions Dan ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son petit copain.

- Je crois que je vais vomir ! s'exclama Blair pour qu'ils s'arrêtent de s'embrasser. Et mais attendez c'est vous que j'ai vu hier dans la rue ! Et la nuit où vous avez fait la fête c'était vous qui faisiez presque l'amour dans le couloir non ?

- Oui, confia Eric tout rouge.

- Maintenant à toi Nate Archibald ! s'exclama la brune poussant ses amies pour aller voir son ancien petit ami. Crache le morceau.

- Et bien la nuit de la soirée après avoir vu Eric et Dan s'embrasser j'ai voulu m'amuser aussi avec un garçon et étant bien éméché j'ai couché avec Carter, expliqua le jeune homme.

_- Carter ? T'as déjà couché avec un mec ? demanda Nate._

_- Oui, en France avec un certain je ne me rappelle plus son nom ! lui avait répondu son ami._

_- Ca te dirait d'essayer avec moi ?_

_Sans même lui répondre Carter s'était jeté sur ses lèvres et l'avait embrassé fougueusement. Le plus âgés avait alors déboutonné sa chemise et embrassé son torse, puis il invita Nate à faire de même. Nate lui enleva son tee-shirt et alla embrasser ses tétons puis glissa sa main vers son pantalons et ils baisèrent pendant environ une heure. Oui, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, ils avaient baisé et le lendemain seulement Nate s'en rappelé._

- J'en étais sûr que c'était toi ! s'exclama Jenny qui avait compris que c'était bien Nate.

- On s'en fou e ta vie Jenny ! s'exclama Blair. Maintenant avec qui tu as couché.

- Avec Aaron ! s'exclama Serena. Je le sais depuis le début je suis désolée, quand je suis sorti avec Aaron il m'avait dit pour lui et Nate, expliqua Serena.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? J'aurais pu gagner grâce à ça !

- Blair, Nate est notre ami, je devais le protéger ! s'exclama Serena.

- Merci S ! lui répondit Nate heureux de voir qu'il pouvait comptait sur elle.

_-Je sais que tu es gay ! s'était exclamé l'artiste après avoir piégé Nate dans sa chambre._

_-Tu en es sûr ? avait-il demandé lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_- Oui, ajouta Aaron posant sa main sur son épaule._

_Sans même réfléchir, Nate se mit à genoux et embrassa l'entre jambe de l'autre garçon qui sourit, sachant qu'il avait un radar à gay infaillible._

- Et maintenant tu es avec qui alors ? lui demanda Pénélope triste de ne pas pouvoir devenir Madame Archibald.

- Avec moi ! répondit Chuck répondant pour empêcher à Nate d'être encore plus embarrassé.

- Toi ? Chuck ? demanda Blair choquée.

- Oui, je suis Chuck Bass après tout ! J'en avais marre des filles et puis Nate il est tellement beau et parfait ! s'exclama Chuck ne ressemblant pas à un pervers pour une fois.

Nate embrassa alors Chuck sous le regard surprit de tous leurs amis et en particulier de Blair qui se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aimé que des gays.

- Vous êtes vraiment tordus ! s'exclama Blair. Les filles on s'en va ! s'exclama-t-elle quittant les marches avec sa cour.

- Je suis contente pour vous ! s'exclama Serena avant de partir en cours.

- Et si on manquait les cours ce matin, j'ai des projets plus intéressants ! s'exclama Chuck à l'intention de Nate.

- Avec toi tout est plus intéressant ! s'exclama Nate.  
Les deux amis filèrent vers la limousine du jeune Bass et s'y engouffrèrent, laissant Dan et Eric seul. Dan embrassa son petit ami avant de filer en cours alors que de leur côté Nate et Chuck n'avait pas pu attendre d'arriver chez l'un d'eux pour satisfaire leur appétit sexuel. Nate déshabilla alors Chuck et l'embrassa sur tout le corps, jusqu'à son boxer bien tendu. Puis il remonta, embrassa Chuck et lui murmura :

- Prends-moi !

- Je t'aime, lui répondit Chuck naturellement.

Nate l'embrassa alors et se blottit dans ses bras se rendant compte que ça valait mieux que toutes les parties de jambes en l'air du monde.

« Alors les amis on ne me remercie pas ? Pourtant il me semble que je vous ai déchargé d'un lourd secret, vous pouvez vivre heureux maintenant. En ce qui concerne notre chère Lonely Boy et le frère de S je ne l'avais pas vu venir, malheureusement. En tout cas n'oubliez jamais, je surveille tout et j'attends avec impatience de trouver une info qui aura l'effet d'une bombe. En attendant profitez de la vie les enfants, on ne sait jamais quel secret peut vous tomber dessus.

XoXo Gossip Girl »

* * *

Alors les amis avez vous prévu tout ça ? Etes vous déçu au point de m'écrire une review de haine ou ravit au point de me reviewer votre admiration ? *o* Bon et bien je peux vous promettre une chose, pour moi Gossip Girl n'est pas morte, une autre fiction est à venir.

XoXo


End file.
